1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus to control an interleaving depth, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus to control an interleaving depth to perform interleaving in a digital communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on a digital wireless communication system has been conducted to overcome various abnormal channel environments including noise. In line with the research, studies have been conducted on various methods to improve speed on signal transmission and reception processing and improve reliability. Among the various methods, a method of transmitting and receiving digital bit information using a more effective modulation and demodulation method is actively being researched.
Also, error-correcting code technology may be used as an effective method to improve communication reliability in the digital communication system. An error occurs when bit information is not received intact at a receiver due to various abnormal communication channel environments including random noise. The error-correcting code technology detects and corrects the error and restores the original bit information desired to be transmitted, thereby improving the communication reliability.
However, a method of interleaving a codeword block is needed to improve the communication reliability in the digital communication system. The interleaving method would enable robust digital communication against an occurrence of an error by interleaving and transmitting a codeword block based, for instance, on a predetermined interleaving depth.